Gifts
by ObscureEnough
Summary: On Parent-Teacher Night, Angel 'gave' Xander to Spike. He didn't mean it, it was all a trick. Spike, however, decided to take him at his word.  Slash
1. Season Two

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer

* * *

><p>Spike prowled along the empty streets, scowling. Tonight had been one cock-up after another. Not only did the Slayer have friends, which he already knew, but she had <em>family<em>. It went against all the laws of nature, it did. And a right piece of work that woman was; handy with the fire axe, which he couldn't really begrudge, for all that his head still hurt like a bitch.

His Sire, though; Angelus had really done a number on him. Strutting up, all vamped and beautiful as ever, yet it wasn't really him, it was the soul. Those bloody gypsies, and their bloody soul curses; it just wasn't fair. And the so-called gift the great poof had offered him, a human, all fire and useless rage. It had been fun to watch his Sire struggling with the boy, to hear the child spitting out his accusations, to scent the fear balanced with rage. It had been almost enough to tempt him, if it hadn't been for the bitter betrayal he'd felt.

And what do you know? There was the boy just up ahead, walking all alone on the Hellmouth. Who was it fool enough to let this tasty morsel wander alone in a place like this? Smirking, he slipped up beside the boy, and dropped his arm around the human's shoulders. "Hey there, pet," he greeted. "Nice night."

Xander yelped, and tried to sidle out of the vampire's grip, but found himself neither quick nor strong enough. "Uh, Spike," he gulped. "Hey, how's it going?"

Spike forced himself to not laugh at the boy's wince. "Doin' a lot better now I got my pressie," he smirked.

"What?" Xander squeaked. "No, not a present. That was a joke, and you really need to take it up with Angel. Yeah, and while you're at it, hit him hard for me, too, will you?" he finished, his anger at his mistreatment surging to the foreground.

"Oh, I'll deal with Peaches," Spike nodded, "make no doubt about that. But," he went on, swing around to face the boy, "a Sire's gift is a Sire's gift. Which he knew, and he has no cause to be backing out of it. You're mine, boy, and that's all there is to it."

Xander gulped, and set his jaw. "You kill me, and Buffy will hunt you down," he promised.

"Oh, pet," Spike rumbled, "I'm not going to kill you. I have much better things in mind for you."

Xander gaped at the vampire, confused, until the blond pulled him inexorably closer, and kissed him. His eyes flew wide, and he tried to pull away, but the vampire was stronger, and held him in place with arms of seeming iron. He struggled futilely for a long moment, before giving up. Surprisingly, though, he quickly began to respond to the kiss, desire making itself felt deep within, driving him deeper into the embrace.

Spike eventually broke the kiss, leaving the human wide-eyed and panting. "There," he smirked, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Xander blinked. "You want me?"

Spike slid his hand under Xander's shirt, and trailed his fingertips up to rest his hand over the racing heart. "Lot of passion tucked away in here," he murmured. He moved his hand over, and brushed his thumb over a nipple, drawing a soft gasp. "Such a hot one, you are," he went on, tweaking the nipple. "Bet you're a screamer."

"Not gay," Xander offered shakily. "Never … never been gay."

"Not sayin' you are," Spike argued against the human's throat. "But you are mine, and I will be havin' my fill of you, one way or another."

Xander stood there, unsure of just when his world and tipped on its axis. All of a sudden, he had a (very masculine) vampire seducing him (there was no other word for it) in the middle of the street. And he was very rapidly falling for it. He already had one hand on Spike's hip and the other on his arm, trying to stay upright as the blond seemed to find every heretofore unknown erogenous zone on his body. In public, no less. All he needed was for Buffy or Willow to walk up and say hello: that would make his life complete.

He didn't even realise he'd opened his mouth until he heard the words, "What do I do?" sound out in his voice.

* * *

><p>Xander stood in the doorway of his house, undecided. Spike was right behind him, and sanctuary, doubtful though it was, was ahead. He could end this so easily, but should he?<p>

Spike had obviously picked up on his sudden indecision, and growled. "Invite me in now, pet, or I'll be back tomorrow, and get your parents to invite me in. 'Course, I won't be so happy, then, and I'll drain them both before having you, and I won't be so nice about it."

Xander tensed: he parents would do exactly that, and they'd all suffer. "You won't kill my parents?" he asked, voice wavering.

Spike pressed himself against his fiery human's back, and murmured against the crook of his neck, "Long as they leave me alone, they'll be fine."

Xander shuddered and gasped softly. He stepped over the threshold, and turned to look back over his shoulder. "Come in, Spike," he invited softly.

The vampire smirked, and followed his boy inside. "Very good, pet," he soothed. "Now where's your room?"

They managed to make it to Xander's room unmolested, and Spike closed and locked the door behind him. He then turned to the teen, and cupped his face in one pale hand. Xander sighed, and relaxed into the touch.

"You're mine, boy," Spike rumbled. "Now and always."

Xander turned tragic eyes on the vampire, and smiled slightly. "For as long as you want, you mean."

Spike smirked. "What I said, yeah?" With that, Spike closed the distance, and drew his boy into a deep kiss, pushing at the jacket he still wore. Clothes were quickly shed, and soon Spike was pushing Xander back towards the bed. Without a word, Spike readied the wildly distracted young man. Finally, he swept the boy's legs over his shoulders, kissed him deeply, and pushed in.

Xander squealed at the sudden intrusion of something bigger than the tormenting fingers that refused to let him come. He broke the kiss, and desperately tried to push Spike off him.

"Hold now, pet," Spike growled, "I got you. It was always going to hurt first time, but it will be over in a moment. Soon you'll be flying, yeah?" he rumbled soothingly. "'Member how it felt with my fingers inside ya? 'Member how you wanted it? Heard you just about scream in frustration that I wouldn't let you come. Softly, now, and relax," he crooned, mouthing the spot behind his boy's ear.

Xander calmed his panting, and screwed his eyes shut. _Relax!_ How the fuck was he supposed to relax with that huge thing in his ass? Yet, as he listened to the soft, rumbling voice, he felt his body ease, and the vampire work his way further in. The acute pain of the initial entrance was dying away to a gentle burn, and he felt himself being distracted again by the cool breath on his neck, turning him on when it should have been scaring the hell out of him. Hello: sharp fangs where they shouldn't be.

As he relaxed further, Xander felt Spike begin to rock back and forward, and he was starting to get even more interested again. Then the vampire shifted, and Xander gave a sudden, surprised groan, thankfully muffled by a quick hand to his mouth.

"That better, pet?" Spike chuckled into Xander's ear.

"Yeah," Xander sighed, "do it again."

Spike pulled out further, and thrust back in again, hitting the prostate with practiced ease. Xander shuddered, and tossed his head back. He writhed against the lean form of the vampire, clutching once more at the strong arms. Spike smirked at his young lover, and dropped the long legs off his shoulder, only to feel the searing heat wrap around his waist. "Good boy," he soothed, and eased into an age-old rhythm as he worked for their pleasure.

* * *

><p>Xander ambled into school, moving through the students with practiced ease. He'd put off coming back to school for a day, citing worse than normal bruising, and warning that he'd landed badly at some point. Anything to avoid saying that he couldn't sit normally because the vampire he'd been given to had fucked him through the mattress. He still wasn't sure what to do about that, either. Spike was the enemy; to make it worse, he was one of their biggest enemies, and yet he'd just spent the night with the man (vampire, get it <em>right<em>) and he wasn't sure, but he thought it might happen again. He also thought he might _want_ it to happen again. Which he shouldn't. Because it wasn't like he was gay, or anything. Plus: enemy! So that gut-deep twisting when he thought of white-blonde hair and blue eyes was just … nerves. Self-disgust, that's what it was. And repulsion that the vampire could do something like that to him, though, evil, so _duh_.

He sighed, and tacked his goofy smile on his face. Showtime.


	2. Season Three

**Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer

* * *

><p>Spike wasn't quite sure how he ended up back in Sunnydale, but here he was. Sunnyhell: the home of his biggest failure. Here was the place where he'd made a deal with the Slayer – the <em>Slayer<em> – to save his princess, and what did it get him? Sure she was still undead, but she had dumped him like last week's dinner, and hadn't even afforded him the dignity of a final death. Bloody stunk, it did. And here he was all over again.

He sidled in through the unlocked back door of the local magic shop (were these people _utterly_ stupid?) and made his way forward. He was about to grab a quick snack when a somewhat familiar girl made her way to the counter, and started discussing a de-lusting spell. There was something about her scent that stopped him, if only he could figure out… He stepped forward, and had to grip one of the shelves to stop himself from growling aloud: she smelled of the boy, his gift! He forced the demon back, and leaned forward, listening to her inane nattering. Once the girl was gone, he stalked forward and quickly drained the shopkeeper. He needed to keep his strength up for the night's activities.

Plus, it was just fun.

* * *

><p>He had followed the little redhead to the school (how surprising!) to find that it was <em>his own boy<em> that she was doing the spell for. Fury rose up in him, only to be pushed savagely back down. The boy was _his_: they both had to learn this lesson, it seemed.

"Well, well, well," Spike murmured as he sauntered into the room, eyes on his boy's face, "What have we here?" He _did not_ miss the sudden look of dismay that crossed Xander's face.

"Spike!" Willow yelped. "I thought you'd left."

"Left," Spike nodded genially at the girl, "came back again," he added. He caught Xander's eye. "Left in a rush, and left something behind."

Swallowing, Xander stepped closer to the vampire. "Run, Will. Get the others."

Spike smirked as he watched the girl dodge around some desks on her way to the door. He lunged, as if to chase after her, causing the girl to yelp and his boy to step closer, reaching for him. He turned back to Xander. "Know what you're doing, boy," he leered. "Not that I mind: gets her away from you, and gives us time to get out of here."

Xander nodded nervously. "Okay. Uh … okay."

Spike stepped forward, and pulled Xander into his arms and his head down for a kiss. The boy, young man now, had grown since the last time they'd kissed, but that didn't change the passion of his touch once he'd relaxed into it.

Xander pulled back, and dragged in a breath. "They'll be back soon," he warned.

"We'd best be going, then," Spike murmured against Xander's lush mouth.

* * *

><p>Xander looked around Angel's mansion. "Love the irony," he muttered.<p>

"I'm just glad someone got rid of Mr Butt-Ugly," Spike smirked. "Passion killer if ever I saw one."

"True," Xander agreed, wrinkling his nose. "I think Giles organised something."

"Well, enough of the polite conversation," Spike decided, spinning Xander into his arms. "Time for us."

Xander peered around the open area. "Not here," he frowned.

"'Course not," Spike scoffed. He pulled his boy down for another hard kiss, nipping at the blood-hot bottom lip. He stepped back again, and led the way into a lushly appointed bedroom. "Here. Used to be the Irish bastard's room; perfect place for us to have our fun."

Xander huffed in laughter as he stripped off his shirt. "He'd hate that."

Spike trailed chipped nails down Xander's chest. "Pretty much the point, pet."

Both men quickly stripped, and Spike pushed Xander down onto the bed. "I used to think of this," he murmured, looking down at the tan body below him. "Sitting in that bloody chair, I used to dream of laying you out on the Great Poof's bed and making you scream until you were hoarse, and him listening to every sound you made, knowing, _knowing_ you were mine."

"Possessive, much," Xander chuckled.

"Always, pet," Spike agreed, leaning down to nip at the strong neck. "You're mine, and I don't appreciate that witch thinking she has rights to you."

"You were gone," Xander murmured, "so long, and I didn't think you were coming back."

"Always be back for you, pet," Spike growled. "You're mine, and you need to remember that. Maybe I should make that your object lesson for tonight," he added, smirking. "Do I need to tie you down?"

Xander gasped softly, eyes wide. He tried to speak, but could only produce random sounds. Spike chuckled at the sight, sound, and smell of his boy, and lurched up off the bed. He had a quick look around, and returned with Xander's shirt, which he deftly used to tie his hands to the bed frame.

"There," Spike purred. "You look a right treat now. All laid out for me." He ran a hand over Xander's belly, watching as the muscles twitched under his touch. He pushed the long legs apart, and feasted his eyes on the body before him. He left the bed again, and returned with a handy tube in his fingers. "I'd do more, you know how I like to play, but I'm thinking I need to be in you too much right now, so we'll play later."

Xander nodded eagerly, eyes dark with lust. He lifted his hips at the touch of a cool hand on his thigh, but the hand simply ran down to rest on his hip, not moving further down to his eager hole. He whined at the neglect.

Spike laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon enough. Need you, remember." With that, he leaned forward and began to kiss his way down Xander's chest, interspersed with cat-licks and nipping bites. When he reached Xander's cock, he licked a long stripe up the under-side, then took the head in his mouth, and sucked. Xander arched up, trying to feed more of his swollen cock into his lover's mouth, but Spike's hand kept him on the bed. "Someone's eager," he gloated.

Xander whined again, then stilled when he felt two cold, slick fingers push into him. His eyes fluttered closed, and his mouth dropped softly open as he moaned and pushed back against the intrusion. "Please," he whispered, "more."

Spike began to thrust his fingers in and out, twisting and scissoring them to open his boy up. If he scraped the occasional fingernail against the boy's prostate, well then that was just a bonus. He pulled out, and then worked three fingers into his boy, then four. He knew he was pushing it, but he _needed_ to be in Xander, to re-claim his boy, his pet. _His_.

He slicked his aching cock, and grabbed Xander's hip in both hands. He lifted Xander up so his arse lay on his thighs, and pushed into the scorching heat of Xander's beloved body. Xander whined again, and pushed back, wrapping his legs around Spike's hips, urging him deeper inside. Once he was fully seated inside Xander, Spike dropped his head down onto his chest, and panted, clenching his hands on Xander's hips, willing himself to not simply let loose and pound into his lover.

After a moment, Xander wriggled, trying to encourage Spike to move. Spike raised his head, showing golden eyes, as he pulled most of the way out of Xander's body only to launch forward to lean over the human, and thrust back into the intoxicating heat. Xander responded with a harsh cry, tossing his head back as he arched off the bed. Spike fixed his eyes on the long column of Xander's neck, and began to thrust in earnest, watching the blood pound in the hollow of his throat. Xander pulled at his restraints, twisting and writhing in his need for more, harder, deeper. In response, Spike clutched at the sheet and at Xander's hip, ignoring as the one ripped and the other bruised.

So long away from the blood-hot constriction of his favourite gift's body, his orgasm approached unsurprisingly quickly. He groped blindly, and tugged at Xander's cock in counterpoint to his thrusts, determined to last longer than his human. Then, with a sharp cry, Xander came, shooting hot ropes over Spike's hand. Spike growled, and continued, hard, jerky thrusts that ended with an agonised howl as he spilled inside Xander's clutching hole. Panting, he collapsed onto a heaving chest, and managed to slide to one side enough to allow Xander to breathe.

"Too bloody long," Spike muttered.

Xander gazed at the shaken vampire, hands still twitching in his desire to touch. "Missed this," he panted softly.

Spike burrowed his face into Xander's neck and felt himself slipping into sleep. Time enough for more later.

* * *

><p>"You should stay out here," Angel muttered, frowning.<p>

"Why?" Buffy demanded. "Why shouldn't I just go right in there and stake him right now? I mean, what's to say Xander is even alive?" she asked, fear making her voice sharp.

"Xander's alive," Angel reassured her, "it's just… I really think that _Xander_ would prefer I went in there alone."

"I hardly think -" Giles began.

"Fine," Angel hissed. "You can come with me, Giles, but no one else."

Giles waited until the two of them were in the mansion before speaking again. "Why?" he demanded softly. "Why me?"

Angel sighed. "Xander is alive," he began, "but … from what I can smell, I really don't think he'd appreciate having _any_ of the girls in here."

"What do you mean?" Giles growled.

"Spike … he …" Angel trailed off, not sure how to explain.

"If your deviant child has tortured that boy," Giles threatened.

"It's not torture; not precisely, anyway," Angel shook his head. "Just…"

They entered the bedroom quietly, to find Xander asleep on the bed, still tied to the bedframe, and clearly naked under the haphazardly-thrown sheet.

"Dear God," Giles choked.

Xander started awake at the sound of the Watcher's soft cry. "Giles," he yelped. He then noticed the vampire. "Deadboy," he scowled. He then took in the room, and began tugging at his bonds. He blushed. "Uh, I, ah, I'm a little …"

"Don't worry, dear boy," Giles murmured, rushing forward. "We'll have you out of here in a jiffy." Working together, Giles and Angel freed Xander and found his clothes. Turning awkwardly, they gave him sufficient privacy to dress, then hurried him out of the mansion, back to Buffy who was standing guard over Giles' car. When he saw his friend, Xander blushed, and ducked his head.

Heedless, Buffy rushed up and threw her arms around Xander, crying out her joy at seeing him alive. When he flinched and hissed, she instantly apologised, throwing a dark look at her former boyfriend. She then guided Xander to the car, and made inconsequential conversation all the way to her house, where she reluctantly left the men. Silence reigned in the car until they reached Xander's house.

Giles turned in his seat to look at Xander. "I, I'm so sorry this has happened to you," he began nervously. "If, if you want to talk about it, I'm free. Anytime," he added. "Or, if, if you would prefer, I can find someone for you."

"If you don't mind, Giles, I'd rather repress," Xander offered with a grimace. "And, um, if you could _not_ tell the girls, or, like, anyone, that would be great."

"Xander -" Angel began.

"And I'd really rather not talk to you at all," Xander glared at the vampire. "So I'll just be going home, now. I'll see you tomorrow, Giles," he added, getting out of the car.

"Of course," Giles nodded. He waited until Xander was safe in his house before driving off.

* * *

><p>Xander found Cordelia, and was welcomed with fervent thanks for his continued survival, which only served to make him feel even worse about what he was about to do. He gave a tight smile, and drew his girlfriend off somewhere quiet.<p>

"I, um, we need to talk," he began as soon as the door was closed. "It's … well, it's not going to be nice," he warned.

"They didn't tell me what happened," Cordelia complained. "Are you okay? You look okay, but you seemed to be hurt, and you're not walking properly."

Xander blushed. "Yeah, about that." He sighed. "Okay, there's no easy or nice way to say this so… Spike kidnapped me; you know that, of course. What you don't know is, well." Xander rubbed his hands together, well aware of the hurt he was about to inflict. "Spike and I are lovers. Or we were. Or something," he shrugged.

Cordelia staggered back from her boyf- … _ex_-boyfriend. "What?" she ventured finally.

"Okay, do you remember Parent-Teacher night last year? You know, when the vampires invaded?" Xander asked warily.

"Xander, what the hell?" Cordelia hissed.

"Do you remember?" Xander asked insistently.

Cordelia huffed. "I spent the night in a janitor's closet, with Willow, _praying_! I should think I remember it."

"Yeah, well, I remember it, too," Xander huffed back, ""because that was the night Angel gave me to Spike. Oh, it was all a trick, just Angel's way of proving he was on Spike's side, blah blah blah. Except that the blonde menace decided that it was for real, and… And he found me that night, walking home," Xander shrugged helplessly. "And he decided that he wanted me, and that he was going to have me, and then he said that if I didn't let him in, he would just come back the next night and get my parents to invite him in, and he wouldn't be in such a good mood if he had to do that, so, well…"

"Oh, God," Cordelia whimpered. "And ever since…"

"Until the day you and I kissed," Xander nodded. "He didn't come around that night, and the organ dropped on him the next day, during the ceremony to fix Dru." He shrugged. "And then he left town after the Acathla thing. And I kind of guessed he'd forgotten about me. Except it looks like he didn't."

"He's raping you?" Cordelia asked softly.

Xander blushed. "It's not… It's…"

"Oh," Cordelia murmured. "Oh."

"Yeah," Xander agreed softly. "So the thing is that … he's made it clear that I'm his, and he'll always be back for me. So I figure that it's not really safe for me to date anyone. 'Cause, you know, jealous vampires, and all that."

"Oh," Cordelia tried again. She swallowed. She straightened her shoulders, and stiffened her spine. "Okay, then."

"So I figure, maybe you can dump me, or something," Xander offered. "You know, realise I'll never _not_ be a loser."

"Oh, Xander," Cordelia grimaced, and laid a soft hand against his cheek. Xander took a moment to lean into the caress, then stepped away from her.

"So… I'll see you around?" Xander smiled.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she would do that," Buffy hissed to Willow.<p>

"Oh, please," Willow scoffed, "this is Cordelia we're talking about."

"What's this about Cordelia?" Xander asked, dropping down to sit beside his friends.

"We can't believe she dumped you like that!" Buffy huffed.

"You can't believe it," Willow shook her head, "I so can."

"It's not like that," Xander argued. "It's just that, after Spike, you know, I figured that I can't afford to have anyone close to me. It just seems like he's painted this big target on my back, and anyone to close to me just gets painted by it."

"Oh, so we're fine, but not Cordelia?" Buffy asked archly, though a slight smile was visible.

"You're my bestest buds," Xander grinned as he shoulder-bumped Buffy, "I can't get rid of _you_. I just, you know, can't bring anyone else into this."

Willow frowned. Xander had changed since the kidnapping. Not only had he (apparently) gotten Cordelia to dump him, but he'd been avoiding her, as if the de-lusting spell had actually worked. Which was, of course, only for the best. Still… "But are you going to be okay?"

Xander looked at her and smiled. "I have my two bestest buds, and I'll even claim Giles. What more could I need?"

Buffy nodded firmly. "You got that right," she agreed, grinning.


	3. Season Four: Part 1

**Notes:** Because Xander broke up with Cordelia differently in Season Three, she never made the wish, and Anyanka was never made into a human. This is, therefore, an Anya-free story.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer

* * *

><p>Spike growled low in his throat as he careened across the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. There was only one reason he was back in this accursed place, and that was to finally claim his gift for real. He was going to grab his boy and high-tail it out of Sunnyhell as soon as inhumanly possible. To do that, however, he needed some way around the Slayer. She would never simply allow him to take his boy and go; he needed some sort of advantage.<p>

An advantage. Something to not just level the playing field, but to put the Slayer in her place: that is, dead at his feet. There weren't many things that could do that, but there was one legend that could, and he'd traced it back here. Of course, if he'd had his druthers, he would have found his little trinket long before getting back to this place, but _someone_ decided to hide it right in one of the most densely populated [vampires, that is, per head of human] spots on Earth, the Hellmouth. And while the last time he'd come here he'd been blind drunk, this time he was stone cold sober, and determined; he would get his Gem, and he would get his boy.

* * *

><p>It had taken him ages to find the Gem, and it was probably only a combination of luck, and the fact that he was an uncommonly stubborn vampire that led to its discovery. But discover it he had, and now here he was, out in the sun for the first time in over a century. He stood there, eyes closed, bathing in the brilliant Californian sunshine, when his serenity was shattered by a voice of combined horror and loathing.<p>

"Spike?" Buffy demanded. "What the hell? What are you even doing here?"

"Hello, ducks," Spike smirked, and spun slowly, showing off his newly-non-combustible body. "Like my new look?"

"But…" Buffy goggled. "You're a vampire," she stated, amazed. "Holy water-hating, sunlight-burning, wood-stake-dusting vampire."

"And yet here I am," Spike gloated. "And there I go," he added, tipping his imaginary hat. "I'm not here for you, so I'll be off, now."

Buffy watched the vampire run off in shock. This was unheard of, and she needed to talk to Giles immediately. She had class in ten minutes, had been on her way there when she'd seen Spike, but this took precedence to American Lit any day. Vampires were not meant to walk in the sun.

Buffy covered the distance to Giles' apartment quickly, and pounded on the door, hopping impatiently from foot to foot as she waited for him to open the door. As it was, she was so appalled by the prospect of a vampire like Spike invulnerable to sunlight that she barely had thought to spare for Giles' unkempt appearance.

"We have a major problem," Buffy announced as she walked in.

"Hello, Buffy, how are you?" Giles asked pointedly.

Buffy glared at her Watcher. "Hi, Giles, I'm fine thank you, how are you; can we be done with the pointless greetings now?" At his raised eyebrow, she continued. "We have a _major_ problem: Spike can walk in the sun, and not be Mr Dustbuster Material."

Giles stilled, and gaped at her. "What?" he choked out finally.

"Spike, sunlight, no dusting," Buffy summarised.

"Dear Lord," Giles gasped. "How did this happen? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Buffy assured him. "As a matter of fact, I'm very weirded out, 'cause he didn't even _try_ to fight me. He said he wasn't here for me, and just took off. In fact, I'm wondering if he's even still a vampire, 'cause this was so not real."

Giles gave her a hard look. "He said he wasn't here for you?" he asked.

"That's what he said," Buffy nodded.

"Dear God, he's after Xander," Giles whispered, eyes closing in horror.

"Xan?" Buffy frowned. "Why would he be after Xander?"

Giles began searching through piles of books. "He believes Xander is his," he explained. "It seems Angel, er, accidentally gave Xander to Spike, as a ruse, apparently, but of course Spike decided it was for real, and considers Xander to be a Sire's Gift, as it were."

"When?" Buffy demanded, tightlipped.

Giles stopped to think briefly. "Er, year before last, I believe, not long after he arrived in Sunnydale. If you remember back to when he attacked the school?" he suggested. "I, er, sent Xander to fetch Angel," he added sorrowfully, "and it seems Angel used Xander as a distraction.

"Offered him up to Spike, you mean," Buffy inferred angrily.

Giles glanced at his furious Slayer. "As I understand it, yes."

"So how is he doing it, and how do we protect Xander?" Buffy asked, sitting herself at the table, and reaching for a book.

"Well, there are some spells that can apparently give a vampire immunity, but they are thankfully short-lived, and very difficult to master," Giles noted. "But if Spike can walk in the sun, then we need to bring Xander back here. I don't know if Spike has an invitation to his house, but even if he didn't, Xander's parents would possibly give him one unwittingly. Spike has never been in here, and never will, if I have anything to do with it," he added grimly.

"Right," Buffy agreed, rising from her seat. "I'll call Willow and Oz and ask them to come over, and get Xander."

* * *

><p>Spike poked about the basement, jaw set. His boy's mother had been quite ready to let him in to wait in Xander's room, but when he went to go upstairs, she'd directed him to the basement: the damp, smelly basement, with crap furniture, and not even a proper bed. His 'apartment' housed the family's washer and dryer, so there wasn't even the guarantee of privacy like a proper bedroom would afford, let alone a real flat. Not that it really mattered; he was getting his boy out of this place <em>today<em>. With any luck, Xander would even allow him to kill his parents, though he doubted he would. Boy was insanely loyal, which Spike truly appreciated, even if it hampered his fun like this.

Spike's head came up as he heard voices from outside, and he dashed up the stairs and out to the front stoop. There, on the front lawn, were Buffy and Xander, talking. Both turned to the house when they heard the sound of the door opening, and Buffy grabbed Xander's wrist, pulling him back behind her. "Back away, Slayer," Spike growled, stepping out into the sunlight. "Boy's mine."

"Spike," Xander whispered, shocked.

"Go, Xan," Buffy instructed. "Get to Giles' place and stay inside. I'll deal with Spike."

Spike laughed at that, but couldn't really fault the girl. All she wanted was to protect her friend. "You do that, pet; I'll be along for you later," he nodded cheerfully.

Xander looked between his friend and his illicit lover, torn. Finally, he nodded, and walked away hoping that both would make it out of the confrontation alive. Or undead, as the case may be.

Spike smirked as his boy walked off obediently, and gestured for the Slayer to come forward, which she did with great glee. The fight was hard; the Gem did not grant him any extra speed, strength or agility, merely resistance to damage, which was benefit enough. Buffy managed to stake him, and looked on in horror when he didn't dust. Spike laughed heartily. "Tickles," he taunted as he tore it from his body and tossed the stake away.

"How?" Buffy demanded. "How are you able to do this?"

Spike laughed again. "Well, ducks, like the kiddies say: that's for me to know, and you to find out."

Buffy grit her teeth, and re-entered the fray, searching constantly for clues, weaknesses, anything to defeat the vampire in front of her. Suddenly, she noticed something. On his hand was a large gold ring that looked oddly out of place. She knew Spike wore jewellery, but it was always silver, and usually something a little more gothic, if just as tacky. Taking a chance, she feinted a blow to his head, the grabbed the ring, tugging it from his hand. She was rewarded by his horrified gasp, and desperate dash to the house. She followed him in, but by the time she was inside, Spike had already grabbed Xander's mother, and was holding her hostage. Buffy snarled, but decided it was a better use of her time to get the ring back to Giles; she could get Spike later.

* * *

><p>Xander was pacing nervously when Buffy returned to Giles' apartment. He looked up, searching her face worriedly, but she could only frown.<p>

"Sorry, Xan," Buffy apologised, "but he's still alive, er, unalive and kicking. I managed to grab this off him," she went on, opening her hand to show the ring, "but he managed to get back inside your house and had your Mom by the time I got there. But I'll get him for you later," she promised.

Shaken, Xander could only nod mutely.

"Can I see that please, Buffy?" Giles asked, holding out his hand.

Buffy quickly handed the ring over. "I brought it back for you," she explained. "He was wearing it, and as soon as I took it off him, he scampered back under cover. I guess this was the thing that made him all super-vamp. I even staked him, and he pulled it out and said it tickled."

"Oh dear," Giles muttered, and headed back to his books, examining the ring. "We need to figure this out," he decided. "Look for rings, amulets, gems, gemstones, that promise invulnerability, especially for vampires. I have a few ideas, but…" he trailed off, opening a large book.

The others simply murmured their assent, and began flipping pages. Any anxiety Xander displayed was simply put down to the thought of a vampire pursuing him.

* * *

><p>Spike had stalked around the house, growling and snarling. He had been confined to his boy's house all day, and it was still a good half hour before he could leave. Both of Xander's parents were sitting on the couch, being good little hostages, stone cold sober and scared out of their collective wits. The boy's father had tried to bluff and bluster his way out, but Spike had proven that small didn't mean weak, and several bruises now bloomed across the larger man's body as a result.<p>

Finally the shadows were long enough that he could risk leaving the house. Spike turned to the whimpering woman and her terrified husband, and sneered. "I'll be off now," he announced. "I doubt Xander's friends will let him back here anytime soon, but if they do, you're not to touch the lad, you hear?" he demanded. "He's mine, was given to me, and if I hear you've touched the boy, there'll be hell to pay, you hear?" He glared at the man until he nodded shakily, then turned and stalked out of the house, a vampire on a mission.

Spike had an early dinner, then returned to the vault where he'd found the ring, and began clearing it out. He was going to have to use the Crawford Street place for now, but he planned to make sure he had plenty of money to support the boy. He had to figure out some way to look after him; he wasn't going to risk turning him, not after the debacle of his mother's turning. No, there had to be some other way to keep him young and strong that didn't involve a demon, or deals involving his soul, and Spike would find him, of that he was determined.

* * *

><p>"It's the Gem of Amara," Giles decided. "It grants a vampire immunity from <em>any<em> harm, be it holy items, sunlight, stakes, even full decapitation. I assume he would simply put his head back on and keep going," he muttered, frowning over that last one. "We should destroy it," he added.

"No," Buffy decided. "We'll send it to Angel."

Giles thinned his lips, but didn't argue for now; there were other issues more important that his Slayer's lingering affection for the vampire. "I'm afraid you still can't go home, Xander," he apologised.

Xander shrugged and attempted a smile. "Just as well this is a two-bedroom place, isn't it?" he suggested. "What am I going to do for work, though?"

"Something that you can do during daylight," Giles suggested.

"Which immediately rules out my prosperous and long-lived takeaway-delivery career," Xander pointed out.

"What about construction?" Willow asked. "I mean, you can only do that during the day, can't you? And there's a lot of it about," she added hopefully.

"Yeah, Xan," Buffy chirped happily, "they're always building something or other around here."

Xander frowned, confused. "Do you think I could do something like that?"

"You're a fit and healthy young man," Giles observed. "I don't see why you couldn't. If you need it, I can stand as referee for you, since you have actually done work for me recently. Tell you what," he went on, "I'll take you around to some sites tomorrow, and you can ask about work. Given the death rate in this town, I should think they always have vacancies available."

Xander stared at the former librarian with something akin to awe. "Thanks," he said simply. He shrugged, and smiled. "Thanks," he repeated.

* * *

><p>Spike had finished transferring all the gold and trinkets to the basement of the mansion, and had secured them so that only he and maybe Angel could access it, and was now off to arrange dinner. Something young and supremely confident of his or her own immortality, he decided. He sauntered along the deserted campus pathway without a care in the world, only to be halted by a blinding pain sparking from just below his shoulder up, down and around his body. Convulsing, he was unconscious before he hit the ground.<p>

"Hostile is down, repeat, hostile is down," a male voice intoned into his radio.


	4. Season Four: Part 2

**Notes:** Because Xander broke up with Cordelia differently in Season Three, she never made the wish, and Anyanka was never made into a human. This is, therefore, an Anya-free story.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer

* * *

><p>Light. Bright, white light that seared through the eyelids, and stabbed into the brain, and prevented any sane being from resting. Spike groaned and rolled over to find himself a white-walled, white-floored, white-ceilinged zoo cage. Suspiciously, he approached the apparently open front, only to find it was some kind of charged glass. He shook his head, scowling. Across the way, he could see another human-looking being, and another further down the hallway. Other than those, he could see other obviously-nonhuman creatures, demons, and not all of them dangerous to humans. <p>

He was free. Free of the human-made hell of lights, and scientists, and scornful soldiers. Free to hunt, free to feed; free to take what was his. Once far enough from the college campus, he settled down to find someone to fill his belly, a petite blonde enough like the cursed Slayer to satisfy his ever-present need to destroy his enemy. Smirking, he approached her, strutting along like the predator he was, scenting her arousal as he focused on her, and solely on her. She flirted coyly, he rumbled smoothly, and they were outside the club in less time than she had to finish her drink. He bent his head to her neck and snarled as his fangs dropped, then fell, screaming, to the ground. 

Dawn was only hours away, and he had to make a decision. Rather, he had to work out his options, _then_ make a decision. One immutable fact was that he was not going to do without his boy. He might not be able hunt like a vampire was supposed to, but he had funds, now: a basement full of gold and expensive trinkets to support him and his boy.

He needed to explore the limits of his new … disability further, but he'd already determined tonight that he couldn't feed on humans in any way that was painful. He couldn't even grab or hold one too hard or he would get warning pains shooting across his head. He didn't know what those bastards had done to him, but it involved pain, and lots of it.

He stood outside the Watcher's house, fists clenching and unclenching in his tension. His boy was here, had been here, probably, since the Slayer had 'rescued' his boy from him. He could knock, but there was no way he was going to be let in. He could possibly persuade Xander to come out, that was a hopeful thought. He stiffened his spine, and strode up to the door. 

Giles stumbled out of his bedroom, fumbling with his glasses as he headed down to whoever it was knocking on his door. Xander hovered in the doorway of his room, fidgeting nervously as he watched the older man make his way to the door. Spike had disappeared right after his last fight with Buffy, and he had no reason to expect the vampire to turn up now. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't even sure how he felt about that possibility. Spike was … a vampire, his lover, a murderer, evil. Spike was his enemy, and the man he … loved?

Giles opened the door with a scowl. "The world had bloody well be…" He stopped when he saw the vampire standing on his doorstep. "I don't believe it," he snorted. "You really do have a nerve, don't you?"

Spike snarled. "What's got your knickers in a knot this time, Watcher?"

"You compelled that boy into your bed, and then you left him," Giles scowled. "You turn up again, and then you leave straight away. You have done nothing but spin that boy about, use him, abuse him, and leave him when the whim takes you. If you think I'm going to allow you to take him now, you have another thing coming."

"They did something to me," Spike blurted out suddenly. "I don't know what happened, but some soldier boys grabbed me and put me in a zoo, or a jail somewhere. It's somewhere here in Sunnyhell, near the university, but I don't know where. They … they did something to me," he whispered hoarsely.

Giles sneered, and was about to make clear his absolute disdain when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked back at the pale young man he considered a son. "You don't have to see him," he murmured.

Xander thinned his lips and shook his head. He turned to the vampire on the doorstep. "What?" he asked. "What did they do?"

Spike shook his head. "Don't know, love. But I can't hunt, can't feed: can't hurt a blessed soul."

Giles tensed. "How do you mean?" he demanded.

Spike looked around. The sky was just beginning to lighten, and he was certain there was no one around, but still… "Can I come in?"

Giles felt like growling in frustration. Having any vampire in his house was not something he'd ever wanted to happen: having _this_ vampire in his home was even more anathema. Without turning, he addressed Xander, "Remind me to do the disinvite spell tomorrow, will you?" He stepped aside. "Come in, Spike."

Spike stepped across the threshold, and went straight to his boy, wrapping his arms around a trim waist and burying his head in Xander's neck. He felt the boy stiffen in his arms, then relax suddenly, enfolding him in strong arms. He took in a deep breath, centring himself in the scent of his boy, his man. Behind him, he heard the Watcher cough discretely, but he didn't move until _Xander_ began to stiffen once again.

Once they were settled – Spike had made certain to drag Xander down beside him on the couch – Giles cleared his throat. "What do you mean you can't hurt anyone?"

Spike clenched his jaw. The confession to come was not something he wanted to make, but there was no way around it. He was going to need these people's assistance if he was to successfully navigate these shallows. "I can't hurt anyone; simple as that. If," he swallowed, "if I do then I get these blinding pains in my head. Can't stand, can't do anything until the pain is gone."

"Can you describe it any better?" Giles frowned thoughtfully.

Spike scowled, and imagined driving one of his name-sake spikes through the Watcher's head. Just as he was imagining the blood spurting out, he clutched his head and cried out: pain shot through his head, blanking out everything else. When he came back to himself, he found that Xander had laid him down, and was stroking his fingers through Spike's hair.

"What was that?" Giles asked suspiciously.

"Was imagining hurting you," Spike snarked. "Was good until the bloody pain."

"So this … whatever it is … works even when you imagine hurting someone?" Giles clarified.

"Seems like," Spike growled. "Didn't know that," he admitted.

"Spike, would you try something for me?" Xander murmured. When Spike gritted his teeth, but nodded, he went on. "Squeeze my hand. Not too hard, I don't want you to break anything," he smiled.

Spike nodded, and grimly set to hurting his boy. Warning sparks flitted through his head, but it wasn't until Xander grimaced that a solid burst hit him, and he dropped the hand in preference to holding his own head. "Enough," he growled, then sighed as Xander once again carded his fingers through his hair. "Got what you want, Watcher?" he asked without looking at the man.

"I think so," Giles offered absently. They sat in silence for a while as the older man thought and Xander continued to soothe his vampire. "So what are your plans?" Giles asked eventually.

"I have funds," Spike announced. "I can buy my blood and look after Xander. He's not going back to that hellhole his parents let him live in," he added, disgust colouring his voice. He cleared his throat. "Seems I have a debt to you," he added stiffly.

"Xander has been paying his own way," Giles shrugged.

"Aye, but you gave him a place to stay that wasn't that _place_ his parents allotted him," Spike argued.

Giles stared at him for a moment. He shook his head. "I'm arguing my way out of a vampire owing me a favour," he murmured, "surely a sign of age." He sighed. "What are your plans, Spike?"

"I'm taking my boy and moving into the mansion," Spike declared. "I need to figure out what the hell they've done to me, and how to fix it. For now, I'll be staying here, and I need you to keep your Slayer off my back."

"She's a Slayer, Spike: Slaying is what she does," Giles offered sardonically.

Spike shook his head. "You might think these soldier boys done something good in what they did to me, but I'm telling you now: it is a very bad thing. Who knows what they've done, and to what creatures they've done it to. Yes, I'm evil, but not all I saw in there were. What if they decided that Slayers were odd enough to bear investigating; or witches, or that wolf your witch dotes on? I'm sure they'd love to get their mitts on a werewolf, find out what makes him tick, why he only turns with the moon." He knew he'd hit a sore spot when his boy stiffened in his arms, and the scent of fear rose in the air.

"Giles," Xander murmured.

"Yes, yes," Giles muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fine. You can stay here tonight, today, whatever, and get that mansion sorted out after sundown. I expect you out of here within forty-eight hours, is that understood? And Xander is under no obligation to go with you," he added with a growl.

"I'm not going to hurt the boy," Spike snarled. He sniffed. "Couldn't if I wanted to. But he's my boy, not yours."

"I refuse to discuss _that_ matter right now," Giles decided. "I shall go back to bed. Xander, you can stay up if you wish; I believe you would be getting up soon, anyway, wouldn't you?"

Xander nodded then turned to Spike. "I work construction, so we work daylight hours."

Spike smirked. "They wanted you to do something where you could be tucked in at night, not off working somewhere I could grab you, yeah?"

"Pretty much," Xander shrugged, grinning. 

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Willow was horrified that Spike was back, and that Xander had moved in with him; she'd known something had happened between the vampire and her best friend, but no one would explain it to her, and this sudden development had her questioning much of their relationship over the last few years. Buffy was furious that Spike was being allowed to live, even handicapped as he was. The fact that Giles was complacent about Xander's new 'relationship' sickened her, and made her want all the more to destroy the ones she considered responsible for her friend's corruption.

Thanksgiving came and went with Buffy sulking in her dorm. Xander was cursed with various diseases, having dropped into the remains of the vanished Spanish Mission and released the Chumash spirit of vengeance. Spike had taken him to Giles, demanding something be done, but it wasn't until Angel turned up with Doyle's vision that they even knew what was going on. The Watcher and the two vampires managed to figure out what was going on, and how to kill the spirit without Buffy even knowing about it, and Xander's mystical ailments disappeared, much to everyone's relief. The only remaining problem was Angel's discovery of his Childe's relationship with Xander, which upset him nearly as much as it had Buffy.

Then everyone lost their voices, and Buffy found out what her boyfriend did on his off time.


	5. Season Four: Part 3

**Notes:** Because Xander broke up with Cordelia differently in Season Three, she never made the wish, and Anyanka was never made into a human. This is, therefore, an Anya-free story.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is the final instalment of the story. Hope you enjoyed it.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer

* * *

><p>It had been a bloody tough year, Spike decided. He'd come back to claim his boy, and had promptly been caught and effectively neutered by the lovely government that he paid his hard-earned tax dollars… Yeah, who was he kidding? Still there were demons who actually did pay taxes, all that, and <em>still<em> got caught up in this nonsense, poor suckers.

Of course, he wasn't in much better position than these law-abiding demons; he was still chipped, and living cheek-in-jowl, almost, with the Slayer. His boy wouldn't leave the Hellmouth or his friends, and was smart enough that 'little accidents' would be suspect. At least he had his boy, and they were living in Angelus' mansion, with plenty of funds. His boy still wanted to work, and it kept him golden and sun-warmed, which made it acceptable to Spike. More, it kept him happy, which made him amenable to Spike's suggestions, such as learning to fight.

He'd been officially appalled to find Xander had never been properly trained to fight. He had a name amongst the demons as the Slayer's pet, which made him a target, and yet no one had done anything to help, because he wasn't the Slayer. Oh, maybe the Watcher had done a bit, here and there, but Spike had taken over the duty with only a few lingering growls directed at the Englishman, and had fine-tuned his boy into a potent (for an unenhanced human) fighter. Since the Slayer's own little boy had come off his drugs, Xander was now more than a match for her fair-haired boy. Not that he or Xander saw either of them much, with Buffy's lingering disgust for them and the soldier's natural aversion.

Hadn't stopped her when it had come down to it, though… 

Buffy was pacing, arguing for the necessity of retrieving Riley from wherever he'd been hidden, all the while avoiding the corner of the room Spike and Xander occupied. It had been over six months, and Xander was getting the feeling it was high school all over again, only this time he and Buffy had swapped places. Even Angel hadn't given him and Spike so much grief. Warnings and vivid threats, maybe, but not anywhere near this much grief.

Willow and Tara were chatting quietly on the couch, going over some files Spike had retrieved for them. Despite Buffy's belief his betrayal was real, Spike had only pretended to side with ADAM against the Scoobies, citing his need to be free of the chip so he could turn Xander, which had always been his plan. Except that it wasn't: he had no plan to turn Xander, not least because he craved the heat his boy put out. If there were other reasons, they were so deeply guarded no one could tell what they might be. Still, it had gained information for the little bunch of Hellmouth guardians, which pleased Xander, and soothed the Watcher somewhat.

The current problem, aside from the soldier's abrupt disappearance, was the apparent undefeatable nature of their opponent: hybrid human-demon physiology combined with a _uranium_ power core made Spike shudder. A Slayer focussed only on the retrieval of her honey was almost cause for despair.

"Buffy, could you sit down?" Xander blurted out. "You're giving me a headache."

Buffy turned a filthy glare on her former friend. "I don't even know why you're here," she sneered, "so if you just go, maybe your headache will go away."

Xander surreptitiously gripped Spike's arm. "I'm here because I want to help, and because it's _Giles'_ house. You know, your _Watcher_? Besides, I'm at least as good a fighter as Riley, plus Spike will be on our side. And even if you'd rather do without two good fighters, _I_ don't particularly want ADAM on the loose, so here we are. And Angel's only a couple of hours away, and will help if Spike asks him to, he's already said that. Are you really going to do without all that help just because you hate the thought of me with Spike?"

"He's a vampire," Buffy hissed, stalking forward, "a soulless, evil creature. At least Angel had a soul."

"Which he promptly lost," Xander returned immediately. "At least you can be sure that won't happen with Spike."

"No," Buffy shot back, "he'll just turn you, and _you'll_ lose your soul." Buffy shuddered. "Can't you see that's exactly why…"

"Not going to turn the boy," Spike said quietly into the deathly silence. "I'd let him die rather."

Giles straightened up from the book he'd been ostensibly studying. "Why is that? I would have thought turning Xander would be high on your agenda."

Spike looked at the human who was now the centre of his unlife. "Demon that took his place wouldn't be him, would it? Could get anything in his place. Sure, I could luck out and get something all fire and blood, but I could wind up with another Angelus, which I don't want. Boy's got enough darkness in him as it is; don't need to add a demon."

"As a do-gooder, I think I should be offended at that," Xander murmured, nuzzling Spike's cheek.

"Git," Spike offered. He looked to his fellow countryman. "If I can't be sure of what I'm getting, I'll keep what I've got for as long as I have it."

"Sweet," Buffy offered sardonically. "Now, if I may interrupt our little love-in, we have a raving, homicidal maniac that's _not_ Spike about to tear this town apart, oh, and rule _the Hellmouth_!"

"And no way of killing him," Xander reminded them. "I mean, who puts a uranium core into a demon … person … thing? Oh, that's right, a college professor: our tax dollars at work."

Buffy scoffed. "I suppose I could just rip it out."

"Oh yeah," Xander nodded enthusiastically. "'Just wait here, ADAM, while I rip out your core.'"

"No, no," Buffy smirked, "I'd just tell him I'm straightening his tie. Got to be tricky like that," she added, nodding.

"True," Xander nodded thoughtfully.

Willow, who had been watching the pair carefully, piped up. "Oh, I could do a spell: a uranium-core-removing spell!"

Giles smiled slightly, hoping the little side-track would help heal the young people's friendship. "There is a paralysing spell," he offered, "if that would help. Oh," he added frowning, "except it's in Sumerian."

"See, Will," Xander teased, "that's what you get for taking French instead of Sumerian."

"And you'd need to be within striking distance of the object," Giles added.

"Ah," Xander nodded, "so Buffy's the sucker."

"Hey!" Buffy yelped. "Spike's the only sucker around here."

"Truer than you know," Spike leered, pressing into Xander, causing the human to yelp and blush.

"Besides, I'm not a witch," Buffy added, rolling her eyes but otherwise ignoring the vampire.

"Point," Xander mused. "So we need a Giles-Willow-Buffy to do the spell. Now where would we get one of those?" he asked, turning to Spike with a faux-serious expression.

"Plop 'em in a blender and whip some'at up, why don't you?" Spike grinned.

"Pour into a greased baking pan and pop into a moderate oven till they're done?" Xander laughed.

"That's it, pet: no more Food TV for you!" Spike threatened.

"Actually," Giles murmured, moving towards the bookshelf.

"Wait," Buffy began, "that actually meant something to you?"

"As a matter of fact, it did," Giles frowned as he pulled out a book. 

Standing guard in the room while the humans had done the spell had been hard. It had been boring and frustrating, not to mention scary: his boy had tied himself, hand, mind, heart and spirit, to the Slayer while she fought ADAM, and all he could do was pace, watch, and listen to the fight outside the door.

Once the fight was over, though, they were on their way out, and he, Xander and the Slayer were fighting as back-up to the fleeing humans. Spike and Buffy both made sure to keep Xander, their most vulnerable fighter simply because was a mere human, in the middle while they kept as many demons as possible away from their retreat. Once they were out, Giles and Willow had immediately thrown a tarpaulin over him to protect him from the sun, and Buffy had sprinted away with him bundled over her shoulder; ignominious, but safe.

They had all met back at Giles' apartment, where Xander and Spike had both taken care to ensure the other's well-being. This was observed with tolerance (Giles) amused affection (Willow and Tara) and a new understanding (Buffy.)

"So what now?" Buffy asked when the checking-over was finished.

Xander leaned into Spike's embrace. "Movie night at my place?" he suggested with studied casualness.

Buffy looked at her … friend then smiled. "Sounds like a good idea. But I meant after that."

"Taking my boy away from here," Spike declared.

"Not forever," Xander hastened to add, "just for the Summer. Of course, it's the busiest season of the year for construction, but Spike's suggested I get into the more custom aspects of carpentry, so I, uh, I quit construction," he added in a rush.

Giles stiffened then nodded. "You do very nice work," he smiled, waving to the bookcases lining one wall. "I'm sure you could do well making bespoke items."

Xander smiled, relieved. "Yeah, well, Spike wants to take me on a mini-world tour thing. LA, to start with: got to have obnoxiously noisy sex in Angel's office, after all," he grinned.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "God, I swear you two take the cake."

Xander nodded. "Take it, eat it, and burp really loudly afterwards!" 

"Just go … wait in Angel's apartment," Cordy sniffed. "I do not want you two 'love-birds' hanging around, scaring the customers."

"Hey," Xander huffed, "I'll have you know -"

"Right you are, pet," Spike nodded, dragging Xander to the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Xander demanded once the doors had closed.

"Cheerleader sent us to the Poof's apartment," Spike smirked.

"And?" Xander prompted, puzzled.

"Where he has a bed," Spike explained, watching as understanding dawned on his lover's face. Understanding, and a beautifully wicked smirk.

"Right," Xander purred, leaning in to kiss him hard. As soon as the door opened, he pushed the vampire out and guided him to the bedroom, shedding clothes all the way. By the time they hit the bed, Xander had Spike's jeans half-way down his thighs, so he pushed his lover back onto the bed and dropped to his knees. Forgoing removing the rest of Spike's clothes, he swallowed him down, causing the vampire to arch off the bed. Xander fell back, coughing harshly.

"Should know better than that," Spike panted.

Xander cleared his throat. "Right: should have tied you down first."

Spike's eyes flashed gold, and he growled. "Maybe I should tie you down and remind you just what I can do."

Xander leaned over the vampire, eyes black with want. "I don't know," he tried breathlessly, "you're down there, and I'm up here; seems like I have all the power."

Xander found himself flipped by almost before he'd finished the sentence, his pants promptly torn from his body, and his weeping cock inhaled. He gave a guttural cry, and buried one hand in the bleached hair and twisted the other in the fine cotton sheets. Mindlessly, he panted and whined , twisting under the relentless assault before crying out again, and arching up off the bed, coming so hard he saw stars.

"What was that about power, pet?" Spike taunted, once he was sure his human was alert enough to understand.

Xander chuckled. "Well, let's see; who just got the mind-blowing blow-job? Oh, that's right: me."

Spike glared at Xander then laughed. "True enough. So you won't mind if I just help myself to your body then, hmm…"

Xander moaned. "Please, help yourself. Just don't 'spect me to be good for much."

"So it's okay if I do this?" Spike asked, spreading Xander's legs wide. Xander simply undulated lazily, leaving his legs splayed wantonly. Spike found the lube, and smeared some on his fingers; he locked eyes with Xander as he brushed his hole. "This fine, pet?" he asked huskily.

"God, yes," Xander whispered, rocking his head back.

Spike pushed two fingers inside Xander's grasping hole, and earned a wordless cry. Custom, and Xander's sated relaxation allowed Spike to work quickly, opening Xander up enough to take him. To his delight, Xander was already beginning to recover his erection. He stroked in and found the prostrate, drawing a shuddering moan as Xander writhed, fucking himself on Spike's hand.

"Enough," Spike murmured, and slicked his cock before moving forward, running a hand along Xander's thigh. Sure enough, it was enough of a trigger for Xander to wrap them high around Spike's chest, and he slid firmly into his lover's body, dropping his head on the broad chest.

"Thought we were going to have obnoxiously loud sex," Xander smiled, running a hand through Spike's ruffled hair.

"Well, sucking you off made a fair bit of noise," Spike grinned.

"Point," Xander nodded lazily.

"Though… Could see how noisy I can make you this time," Spike mused.

Xander huffed, looking up through hooded eyes. "A challenge."

Spike smirked, pulling out slowly before slamming straight back in, eliciting a choked-off groan. He repeated the move, again and again, until Xander grabbed at his biceps and dragged him closer, tightening his legs around Spike's waist. He then pulled Spike's head close for a hard kiss before flipping them in a practiced move.

"Right," Xander panted, twisting into place. "Obnoxiously loud sex coming right up." With that, he leaned forward and began to ride the vampire's hard cock. The room filled up with harsh pants and rough groans. Spike ran his hands over the liquid heat of his boy's magnificent body, and let himself make as much noise as he could, revelling likewise in the words pouring out of his human.

"Fuck, so good, Xan," Spike panted. He groaned. "Love the heat of you, so bloody beautiful."

"Can't believe how good you feel inside me, Spike," Xander ground out. "Fuck, can't last, can't…" He shouted out as he ground down onto Spike, the spasming of his hole dragging Spike, screaming, over the edge into his own orgasm. He was unprepared, but utterly unsurprised, when Xander fell forward onto him. Grinning, he wrapped his arms around his boy and shifted them on their sides before sliding carefully out of the limp body in is arms.

Spike was stroking Xander's hair back from his face when he heard the door of the apartment open. Smirking, he craned his neck to watch for the intruder, and was rewarded with Angel's appearance in the room, disgusted look on his face.

"Cordelia said she'd sent you here, but I rather thought you might have at least restrained yourself," Angel muttered sourly.

Spike laughed freely, causing Xander to stir slightly and Angel's regret at their presence to abate a little. "At what point could you seriously think that either me or the boy would restrain ourselves?"

Angel shook his head, and dropped down onto Spike's side of the bed. "You have a point. And I might as well let you have this bed while you're here. I'm going to have to get a new one as soon as you're gone."

"Jus' have to christen the new one," Xander mumbled into Spike's shoulder.

"That we will, pet," Spike chuckled, "that we will."

Angel sighed then rose to walk away, making sure his smile stayed hidden until he was well out of the room. Strange though the relationship might be, and loathe he might be to admit it, he was glad he'd given Xander to Spike when he'd first come to Sunnydale. They were good for each other, if not so good for _his_ sanity.

At least they weren't staying in LA for long.


End file.
